Wireless communications have been evolving toward ever increasing data rates (e.g., from IEEE 802.11a/g to IEEE 802.11n to IEEE 802.11ac IEEE 802.11ac, IEEE 802.11ad and IEEE 802.11ay). Currently, 5G, WiGig, 802.111ad and 802.11ay standards are being introduced for mobile wireless devices and Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN) respectively. Given the sophistication of these devices which conform to these standards, new uses for these devices without significant modification would be advantageous